tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:DancePowderer
Hi, welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Bash and Dash page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thomasfan (Talk) 22:04, January 24, 2010 Re: Hello. Thank you very much. :) Sometimes I hear on YouTube that I'm over controlling and unfair, but hearing you say that makes me feel like all of my (and my fellow admins') work has really paid off. I'm really looking forward to your future edits too. :) About me welcoming new users though. I'' don't actually do it; it's an automated message that I've put together. The Wikia system then takes what I've written and puts it on all new user's talk pages. 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 03:09, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, yes. I see what you mean now. :) Well it's just that I try to follow the old golden rule. (Treat others the way you would want to be treated.) It isn't very hard and I rarely break it. (It's also better for all concerned that I don't because I can get pretty mean if you set me off.) :( 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 04:16, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Last two messages For the first: I'd have to discuss it over with my fellow admins first, but it seems a good idea. :) Second: Thanks for the heads up! I've blocked the user and bypassed the strike system as per the disclaimer. Also, it's not really tattling when the vandalism is as bad as this. ;) 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 05:03, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Status Granting There are two ways to go about it. 1) Use the form. (Make sure you send the message from the One Piece Wikia though.) 2) Use this message board. Either way you'll get what you want, but the Special:Contact form takes less time. However, you don't have to give out your email address if you go about it the other way. I hope this helps! :) 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 02:20, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome. :) Personally, I hate giving out any personal information, but whichever is better for you. :) I hope you get the position you want! 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 02:40, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::You basically just write it out like it was an email, PM, or similar. Just give it a title like "Requesting admin status" (as you said) and the type in: "I'd like to be given admin status on the One Piece Wikia" or something around those lines. It's very helpful if you give references to your good work, a link directly to the Wikia, and name the other members who want to be given admin/bureaucratic rights. BTW Even if only one of you requested bureaucrat rights, that person could then grant the rights to the rest. Did this help? 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 00:50, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :::You're welcome. :) 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 01:37, January 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::I can't recall exactly, but I think it was less than a week. :) 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 15:19, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Scanning? Thank you very much, but the specific image I need is only in that book - as far as I know. Now that I know you have a scanner and those two books though, I'll try and think of something I may need out of them. Thanks once again for the offer! :) 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 02:49, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Awdry Interview We have these three at least. There may be more, but this is all I can find right now. If you're on YouTube though, I know someone you could ask... 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 04:58, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :His user name is NewController01. I'm not sure if he will scan the images, but there's really no harm in asking. :) I'm now on YouTube too BTW. (Thomasfan1992) If you send me a friend invite, I'll accept it as soon as I can. :) 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 15:33, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for un-doing the vandalism to my page. A Season 5 Fan 20:35, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Undo Okay, here's how to undo edits. When you click on diff to see the edit, there's a little thing at the top that says "undo". Just click on and it should undo the edit - BiggestThomasFan Thomas for babies But thomas is for babies :P Stanley article Can you please save Stanley's page?Fanofthomas 02:08, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:User:TheLoggingLocos You did the right thing by telling me and it seems that Thomasfan has already dealt with him. Thanks again! :) SteamTeam 12:24, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Externals Personally, I didn't think we needed links to Wikipedia. Despite what some may say, Wikipedia really is in worse shape than this site. So I don't want possibly misleading, or even false, info being brought over from those links to here. 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 02:29, February 8, 2011 (UTC) TheLoggingLocos We got him and his 2 other accounts but don't you think he might come back? BashDashCrashSmash 15:47, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :But I am back! And I won't vandilise I promise :) PinchyTheClawReturns 01:04, February 9, 2011 (UTC) hello I don't think i've talked to you before. Anyway just so you know I left a message on pinchytheclawreturns page. I told him he was welcome and warned him not to waste his last chance. I think unless he does something bad, we should treat him with respect. meanwhile I'll keep an eye on the wikia activity. :) Toby7 01:58, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Edward's Whistle Yeah, I know he's back. I'm not going to do anything unless he does something wrong though. I meant to tell you this before too. Can you please watch the language you use here? There are younger members and I don't want this place to be known for foul language. Thanks. :) (This is in reference to what you said to TheLoggingLocos.) 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 02:39, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for understanding. :) 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 03:09, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Engine Bases I think Victor is freelance, so there's almost no point in even looking for him. As for the derailed engine, I can't rightly tell. The very front of the loco looks much like a B12's, but the length of the engine makes it seem to have a larger wheel arrangement. However, the engine doesn't appear to have any cylinders. The tender may prove to be a clue in figuring this out though. Sorry I couldn't help more. 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 19:31, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :I'm surprised that was helpful! You're welcome though. :) 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 20:18, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Wadya know?! That was a complete guess and I still got it (potentially) right! :P Good going on figuring it out! :) 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 21:18, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Just found another possible basis: a G2a. Not sure what it is now. 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 01:31, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::The whole set of the smaller wheels is called a bogie (truck in the US). Are you sure about the tender not looking like a G2a's? They certainly looked similar to me... Of the two choices, I think it still looks more like a B12. 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 03:03, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I think we should wait for a few more opinions or until someone with more authority and railway knowledge than I (SiF or an Awdry) says what it is. Once we have that, then I think we should add it onto the page. :) 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 16:43, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Wooden DOTD! You were right. I have seen it already. Thanks nonetheless! :) It came from this link. 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 23:13, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Belle's Crest Well I know it's not a BR crest. Not sure about Doncaster... I think it's just a made up crest though. So we'll have to wait for a better view of it to see what it is. 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 21:47, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :I thought it might have been the NWR crest, but it's not that either. Perhaps it's just a random amalgam that HiT/Nitrogen came up with? 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 04:08, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, I see what you mean. I'm hoping it's not the TV series version of the crest though. If the NWR crest was introduced into the TV world, I'd want it to look exactly the same as the RS version. And we may not have to wait too much longer for the trailer. Many people (myself included) think that the trailer will be included with the Pop Goes Thomas DVD that will be released on March 1st. And you know everyone will be uploading it to YouTube as soon as they get it. :P 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 04:28, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Talking to Myself Here for a Moment 18:17, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Signature pages Sorry about that! I had no clue what they were for! Can you remind me what the names of them were so that I can restore them? :) 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 16:05, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :They're back. :) 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 16:48, March 1, 2011 (UTC) ::You're welcome. And thanks, but no thanks. I like my signature the way it is. :) 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 17:25, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Letter Casing That's one reason. I think it's a British thing to capitalize certian words like that. Also, some people, including myself, capitalize the word because it's named after the person, Rudolf Diesel. 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 15:23, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Question Hi DancePowderer SirHandelFalcon here and when you sign your comments how do you make it look like this??? SirHandelFalcon 12:20, March 24, 2011 (UTC) 'DancePowderer' Talk okay what do I do first then??? SirHandelFalcon 15:49, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:George Carlin Thanks it helped :) [[User:SirHandelFalcon|SirHandelFalconTalk:SirHandelFalcon|Toot!Toot!]] 11:58, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Fiery Flynn It's just aired in the UK SteamTeam 07:20, March 28, 2011 (UTC) re: Den Clip Oh, that wasn't me. That was BashDashCrashSmash I believe. ;) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 19:10, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :That's fine:) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 19:16, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Electric Train Murdoch After reading some of the comments, I remember seeing this on eBay a few months ago! This is indeed a Honrby model, but it was just a normal engine in there range that someone bought and then painted into Murdoch. 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 03:20, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: WWII? What you wrote is just about all I know. :P The movie is going to take place during WWII, but what will be shown or mentioned is unknown. About the category, what would you name it? 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 21:37, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :I like "Real Engines" the best. In fact, I used it! I'm not sure if I got everything though... 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 00:04, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Given that Duck, Oliver, and BoCo are more known for being fictional characters, I don't think anyone will look for them in the Real Engines category. I'm not too sure on adding the railways to though. They're not engines really and they're already in the Railway category... Engines like 31120 probably shouldn't be in the category either. I know your line of thinking there (I just went through it), but if you continue on, all the engines would end up in the category as their based on real engines and that would defeat it's purpose. 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 00:40, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :::No need to be sorry. I added Royal Claude though because he ''is a real engine. ;) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:43, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::The engine is real (scroll for image), however, the name isn't. In fact, unless the name on the engine reads "Royal Claude" (I can't tell from the image), the engine's name is entirely fake! I'll have to ask around and find out the what those plates say. And if they don't say "Royal Claude", the page will have to be moved. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:01, June 13, 2011 (UTC) It makes no sense to me unfortunately. And I'd have no better luck, because I don't have the book with full page illustrations (I have Chris Awdry's New Collection book with the cropped images). I noticed you added the category back to 31120's page. Is there a real engine with that number? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:26, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :That's were I looked too. I can't really tell from their chart if there was one though. It seems like there was, but I'm not sure. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:10, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Real Check Nope, nothing yet. But I will tell you as soon as I know. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:44, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sodor Times I'm not so sure. Like Sparks said, there wouldn't be much on the page other than "The Sodor Times is Sodor's newspaper." Unless you know something else? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:23, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :Just let me know what you come up with. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:23, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Maps It turns out ZEM made one ages ago: Category:Images of Maps. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:48, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Neil I've fixed it. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:31, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:14, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sixteen's Friends The article did at one time say that they were tank engines, but I removed that when you added the category because there was no proof and I had never noticed that it said "tank engine" in the article. :P And no. Diesels are never called tank engines. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:31, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Claude update Where is the name "Lady Hamilton" mentioned? To me it seems that the original 8783 didn't have a name and that the rebuild will be given the name "Phoenix". Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:39, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the link. :) Well, it seems that both names are only for the new build engine. That makes the original 8783 nameless. What do you think we should rename the page? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:29, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I think its number is best, as the other two names belong to the new build alone. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:42, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks for the YouTube link. :) From what I know, the engine is being built from scratch (a new build) and is being given the same number. That's odd though given that Tornado received a new number. I think the reason for two names stems from a change. Lady Hamilton being the original idea and Phoenix coming later. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:53, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm not so sure about that. I think it's more a matter of choice than anything else. Or perhaps it's because Tornado is a BR engine and 8783 is going to be privately owned? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:59, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Friends? Could I add you to my friends list? :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 00:51, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Callan Oh, The Goods station. Your right about that. I forgot about that one. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 02:18, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Redo? Neither as far as I know. What happened is that I hit the wrong button in my mad dash to catch up with the edits (I try to review every one.) and ended up undoing them. It's been happening more frequently too. I'm affraid that the recent influx of new, everyday editing members is taking its toll on me. :P Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:50, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :If it wasn't for the clientele (not everyone, but a good amount), I wouldn't go through every edit either. And even then I have to check the grammer of most everyone else... Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:14, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Friends? Hi. Can I add you to my friends list? =) TheSodorSteamworks 16:05, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Henry's Coal In the TV series, Henry had been shown having special coal again in It's Good to be Gordon, even though he doesn't need it any more, as mentioned in The Flying Kipper. The whole reason for it is possibly to symbolise children who have Diabetes and Food Allergies. Cynthia149 18:00, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Badge pics Thanks. :) I'm still working on them though. Thus why I've dissabled them for a while. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:44, August 30, 2011 (UTC)